patoboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorutki
Vorutki is the second boss you may encounter. Residing in the Sewers, he oversees the water treatment system with his incredible sense of smell, for any signs of tampering. Background Vorutki is the sole survivor of the Ukrainobyl incident at his old power plant. He holds ambivalent feelings to this event, reminiscing about it through his documentaries, and cursing it through his tracking logs. Vorutki had a wife and two children but lost contact after the incident; which he mourns greatly, as evidenced by the tribute in his room. In his logs, he blames the accident on a 'bring your pet to work day', where rats were responsible for the reactor failure; leading to violent acts against them. Because of radioactive exposure, Vorutki no longer feels pain. This was useful to Deathflock as they conducted experiments on his body to enhance certain abilities, like smell, which would later be useful for protecting the water treatment plant (used to spread duck genes) from sabotage. Due to these heightened senses Appearance Vorutki's outfit consists of rolled-up pants with combat boots, with a large glove on his left hand. He wears a gas mask in the shape of Deathflock's logo, several watches, and harnesses. He carries a flamethrower and gas tank on his back. Battle Vorutki uses explosives and flame attacks frequently in his battle, ranging in amount and speed throughout each phase. Phase 1 Vorutki will have a few basic attacks, they consist of: * A few swings of his weapon, and then a strike. This can be blocked and dodged. * A stream of fire from his flamethrower; must be dodged in the same direction Vorutki steps to attack. * A swing attack that must be blocked. The tell is a huff of air from Vorutki's mask. Vorutki will also start using explosives in this phase. They are: * Pipe bombs that come in from the side of the screen; can be deflected by punching them at the side they're coming from. * Grenades that are thrown in the air, can be deflected by high punches. * If the phase goes on long enough, Vorutki may throw burning rat cages which break and fall onto the player. They can be blocked or dodged. Phase 2 At this point., most of the attacks remain the same, but a few changes are added. The melee swing attack will hit twice, as opposed to once. Same with the spinning attack. Bombs will be more frequent, and the flamethrower attack will either be paired with the swing attack or doubled up. Phase 3 Vorutki is a lot more aggressive with the explosives sending multiple consecutive grenades and mix-ups of bombs. He will also attack a lot faster and in long chains, with the flamethrower attack usually lasting 4 streams, the spin attack hitting 3 times, and the swing attack is mixed with another melee. Trivia * Vorutki's identity card number is: 26041986, which is a reference to the date 26th of April 1986, which was the day of the Chernobyl disaster.